Kingdom Hearts: Generations
''"We must begin a new...We must begin another...We must begin the next generation!" '' --Tagline '''Kingdom Hearts: Generations '''is an upcoming manga series created by Baransu17. This non-canon story takes places after Kingdom Hearts II which includes Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, & Goofy protecting newly discovered worlds from the new Organization XIII which mysteriously popped out of nowhere. Plot Kingdom Hearts: Generations will take place a year after Kingdom Hearts II. Sora and his friends are sent by Master Yen-Sid to find 20 new Keybladers with the help of three new Keybladers Baransu, Yami, & Hikari in order to prevent the new Organization XIII from getting towards their mysterious goal. Characters Destiny Islands: *Sora (KHG) *Riku (KHG) *Kairi (KHG) Mysterious Tower: *Baransu *Master Yen-Sid Twilight Town: *Yami (KHG) *Hikari (KHG) *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Rai *Fuu *Vivi Disney Castle: *King Mickey *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy *Brooms *Queen Mickey *Pluto *Chip & Dale Tower of Heaven: *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilla *Erza Scarlet *Happy *Juvia *Jellal Fernades (Zeref) More characters coming soon... Soul Society/Karakura Town: *Ichigo Kurosaki (KHG) *Rukia Kuchiki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Izuru Kira *Orihime Inoue *Uryu Issida *Yastoda "Chad" Sado *Kisuke Urahara *Isshin Kurosaki *Byakuya Kuchihi *Sosuke Aizen More characters coming soon... Thunder Mesa: *Melanie Ravenswood *Robert Ravenswood (Phantom of the Manor) More characters coming soon... Water 7/Enies Lobby: *Monkey D. Luffy *Roranoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp (Sogeking) *Sanji *Tony-Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Rob Lucci More characters coming soon... Tokonosu City: *Takashi Komuro *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Alice Maresato *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Shizkua Marikawa *Zeke *Koichi Shidou More characters coming soon... Argon City: *Beck *TRON *Esoj More characters coming soon... Central City: *Edward "Ed" Elric *Alphonse "Al" Elric *Homunculus More characters coming soon... Beat City: *Arpegius *Stella *Octave *Baryl *Shep *Earl de Darkwood *Darkwood Clan Land of Fire: *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha (KHG) *Axel Strife *Hinata Hyuga *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Lady Tsunade *Sai *Rock Lee *Tenten *Tobi More characters coming soon... Mars System: *Spike Spiegal *Jet Black *Faye Valentine *Edward *Vicious More characters coming soon... Radiant Garden: *Merlin *Lea *Leon *Yuffie *Aerith *Cid More characters coming soon... The World That Never Was: *Xehanort *Braig *Isa *Rould *Lumiara *Arlene *Zeref *Sosuke Aizen *Tobi *Earl de Darkwood *Rob Lucci *Robert Ravenswood *Homunculus *Esoj *Vicious *Koichi Shidou Organization XIII Members *Member I: Xehanort (KHG); The complete being of Xemnas. *Member II: Braig; The complete being of Xigbar. *Member III: Isa; The complete being of Saix. *Member IV: Rould (KHG); The complete being of Luxord. *Member V: Lumiara; The complete being of Marluxia. *Member VI: Arlene; The complete being of Larxene. More members will be introduced coming soon... Worlds *Destiny Islands: (Kingdom Hearts) *Disney Caslte: (Kingdom Hearts) *Twilight Town: (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Mysterious Tower: (Kingdom Hearts II) *Tower of Heaven: (Fairy Tail) *Soul Society/Karakura Town: (BLEACH) *Thunder Mesa: (Phantom Manor) *Water 7/Enies Lobby: (One Piece) *Tokonosu City: (Highschool of the Dead) *Argon City: (TRON: Uprising) *Central City: (Fullmetal Achelmist) *Beat City: (Interstella 5555) *Land of Fire: (Naruto: Shippuden) *Mars System: (Cowboy Bebop) *Radiant Garden: (Kingdom Hearts II) *The World That Never Was: (Kingdom Hearts II) List of Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Way to the Dawn *Destiny Embrace *Master Keeper (KHG) *Shadow Keeper *Seal Crest *Pumpkinhead *Skull Noise *Bond of Flame *Diamond Dust *Chain of Memories *Gravity of Heaven *Gravity of Void *Neo Kingdom Key (KHG) *Heavenly Guide *No Name *Guardian Soul *Dive Wing *End of Pain *Lost Memory *Crown Unlimit *Ultima Keeper *Destiny Fullfilled *One-Winged Angel *Hope Crest *Blue Reawakening *Brightcrest *Neo Light Seeker *Another No Name *Darkgnaw *Ultima Darkness *Ultima Weapon (KHG) *Keyblade of People's Hearts *True Light's Flight *Chaos Ripper *Fates Aligned *Excalibur-Key to Avalon *Path towards Nightfall *Arabian Knight *Circuit Scanner *Fenrir *Two Across The Next Generation Arc Coming soon... The Keyblade Mages Arc Coming soon... Lost Soul Arc Coming soon... Demon Days Arc Coming soon... The Keyblade Pirates Arc Coming soon... The Dead of the World Arc Coming soon... The Renegade Arc Coming soon... Alchemist Crisis Arc Coming soon... Space Music Arc Coming soon... The Shinobi's Code Arc Coming soon... The Bebop Experience Arc Coming soon... Mark of Mastery Games Arc Coming soon... All or Nothing Arc Coming soon... Trivia *Baransu, Yami, & Hikari will take a striking resemblance of the creator of the manga along with his friends. *This will be the first fan-made Kingdom Hearts series in the wikia to introduce Highschool of the Dead, Cowboy Bebop, Interstella 5555, Phantom Manor, One Piece, TRON: Uprising, and Fairy Tail. *Xehanort will appear in his younger form from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance & will be sporting a new Keyblade. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of categorization